


Reunion

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, invader zim comic spoilers for the ending, relationship is subtle can just be read as friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prisoner 777 (S'ven) contacting Lard Nar after finally escaping his prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

S'ven sits down in Zim’s computer chair, and inputs a code. "Computer, patch me to this transmission number, please.“

He’s met with silence, and S'ven thinks the computer is going to reject his order. Zim told him he would allow him to make calls, but Zim was Zim. Finally, the screen lights up, showing it was signaling the ship.

Seconds later Lard Nar appears on the screen, face twisted. His eyes are narrowed, horns set stiff, and a sunken frown. Teeth stick out of his mouth, visibly digging into his skin, even on camera. It was supposed to be a glare, but S'ven sees it more as a grumpy pout. Lard Nar was always so on edge, tense about every little thing. But as soon as he sees S'ven on the screen, everything softens up. Horns even go limp. He shifts in his chairs, sitting up on his knees. "S'ven, is that you? Are… are you free?” 

“Yeah, it’s me, Lard Nar. And yes, I am.” S'ven smiles, watching his friend’s horns twitch. "It’s been so long, I’m so happy to see you.“

"I can’t believe it’s really you, S'ven!” The other Vortian sounds like he’s choking up. "Ever since I escaped Vort, I’ve been thinking of how to free you, too. I’ve missed you so much. I…“

Lard Nar pauses, shaking his head. "Give me a moment, I’m sorry. I’m getting so ahead of myself.”

He takes off his goggles, and wipes his eyes. He looks back up to S'ven beaming. "This is just so unbelievable.“

"I know.” S'ven’s face heats up. So many emotions are piling up. There’s so much he’s been wanting to tell the other. "One of the things that kept me happy while jailed was thinking about being able to see you again, Lard Nar. It’s so nice to be able to hear your voice again.“

"You must tell me how you escaped! I know security was enhanced. Where are you now? How did you get…” Lard Nar trails off, looking down at the control panel of his chair, smile faltering. S'ven tilts his head. 

“Is something wrong?”

“You’re calling with Irken technology… from an Irken base.” Lard Nar lowers his goggles. "S'ven… where are you? Is this some sort of set up?“

"Set up? No, no! It’s nothing like that!” S'ven is taken back, horns raising up. "I promise! I’m on Earth! I’m with an Invader, but I’m free now. I–“

"With an Invader? You escaped Irken tyranny only to go back to one of them?” Lard Nar grabs the edges of his chair, sinking down into it. "Why didn’t you come here, with me? Are you… do you side with them, S'ven?“

"I came here for my children, Lard Nar.” S’ven furrows his brow, this wasn’t how things were supposed to be going.

“Then why are you still there? Are you calling for me to get you?”

S'ven hesitates, and shakes his head. "No. I’m living here with Zim, it’s safe for–“

”ZIM?“ Lard Nar cuts him off, standing up in his chair. Even through the transmission, it’s obvious that he’s trembling. "That AWFUL Irken who ruined Vort and Irk’s alliance? You’re with HIM of all Irken? You want to stay with an Irken, instead of helping your people?”

S'ven freezes up, starting to tear up. His heart pounds fast. "Lard Nar, you don’t understand. It’s safe for my children here, I have to look out for them. You don’t under–“  
  
"I understand, S'ven. You would rather be with Irken than your own kind! You would rather have your kids raised alongside an alien who keeps their species enslaved!”  
  
“No!” S'ven snaps, feeling a flash of rage overtake him. “You don’t know what this is like, Lard Nar! I’m doing what’s best for them. This is keeping them safe. We’re free now, I can raise them safely, they can be happy like this!” 

“Keep telling yourself that. ” Lard Nar sneers. "You’re not free, you still live by them. I never thought I would lose you of all people to them. Goodbye, Prisoner 777. Do not contact me again.“

The transmission cuts out. S'ven stands there. It feels as if he was punched in the gut, completely breathless. Everything aches, and his body is trembling. Tears roll down his cheeks, and he breaks out into a sob.

He stands there for what feels like an eternity before he hears a voice behind him. "Daddy? Are you ok?”

S'ven tenses up, wiping his eyes. He turns around, and forces a smile. "Yeah, daddy’s fine, don’t worry about it, sweetie.“

"Are we gonna meet uncle Lard now?”

“No, no, not yet.” S'ven swallows, and picks up his child. "Let’s go see what uncle Zim is up to, okay?“

The child giggles and nods, tiny horns wiggling. S'ven leans in, giving them a kiss on the forehead. Even if he was a traitor to his race, nothing mattered more than his children. He knew he was doing what was best for them. He couldn’t regret that.


End file.
